Orio Fuyuki
(Midfielder) (Forward) |number = 10 |element = Fire |team = Seishou Gakuen |seiyuu = Fusegawa Kazuhiro |va = Brian Beacock |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Ares)}} Orio Fuyuki ( ) is a midfielder and forward for Seishou Gakuen. Appearance Orio has fair skin and is average in height. He has messy double colored hair with purple and some light-gray at the bottom sides, which looks similar to Fubuki Shirou's. He also has thin eyebrows and sharp eyes with small purple pupils. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Orio, along with his teammates played against Inakuni Raimon in their first Football Frontier kanto match. They quickly conceded a goal because of Kozoumaru Sasuke's Fire Tornado. They thought Inakuni Raimon didn't have a hissatsu technique, so they were very surprised. After that goal, they started playing seriously, and they dominated the rest of the match, scoring multiple goals and Orio being part of Death Zone which scored their first goal making it 1-1. In the end, his team won with a score of 1-10. Seishou Gakuen's next match was against Kidokawa Seishuu but Haizaki Ryouhei left school and Shiratori Tsumuki and Orio stopped him, asking where he was going since practice was about to start. Haizaki shrugged it off and said that he didn't need teamwork since he can score goals without their help, making Shiratori and Orio angry. Their captain, Mizukamiya Seiryuu, appeared and tried to stop Haizaki from leaving as well but with no success. On the day of the match, the players were surprised to see that Haizaki was in the goalkeeper for this match. The match started and Gouenji Shuuya quickly used Fire Tornado to score a goal but it was stopped by Shiratori and Yagihara Katsumi. Seeing Gouenji's power, Orio, Mizukamiya and Kidou Yuuto went to each other and Orio commented that this was Gouenji and that it was going to be a hard fight. The match resumed and Kidou, seeing Orio was free, tried to pass to him but Nishigaki Mamoru blocked the pass. Seishou Gakuen kept struggling with Kidokawa Seishuu's plays during the first half and second half. Not getting his original position back, Haizaki decided to steal the ball and run towards Kidokawa Seishuu's goal. Orio tried to stop him by running next to Haizaki and said that he should pass the ball to him but he ignored Orio. With ten minutes left, Haizaki finally understood why he was put as a goalkeeper and he became a forward again, starting to work together with his teammates. To his surprise, Orio received the ball from Haizaki and he proceeded to use Spectra Magna, easily passing Kidokawa Seishuu's goalkeeper, Oogosho Yakata, and scoring the first goal for Seishou Gakuen. He was happy that he scored a goal and high fived Sasotsuka Eiji. Despite that Kidokawa Seishuu managed to score one more goal and with five minutes left, Seishou Gakuen managed to tie the score and they had one minute left of the additional time. With that last minute, Haizaki, Orio and Sasotsuka used Death Zone to score the fourth and winning goal for Seishou Gakuen. Since their opponent forfeited their match, Seishou Gakuen once again faced off against Inakuni Raimon as their last kanto match. Haizaki overwhelmed Inakuni Raimon's players and he scored three goals for Seishou Gakuen in the first half but he ignored Orio when Orio asked to pass the ball to him. Inakuni Raimon managed to tie the score in the second half with their plays but Seishou Gakuen were able to score one more goal with the help of their tactics, Crisis Zone, and with Haizaki scoring with Perfect Penguin. Seishou Gakuen's players started to get exhausted from advancing the whole time. After Inamori Asuto scored the fifth goal for Inakuni Raimon with Shining Bird, Seishou Gakuen tried to come back into the game but failed to score anymore goals. In the end, Seishou Gakuen lost from Inakuni Raimon with a score of 5-4. In Seishou Gakuen's first national Football Frontier match, they faced against Outei Tsukinomiya, a tough opponent as they have beaten all their opponents before the end of the first half. Outei Tsukinomiya quickly scored three goals by injuring Seishou Gakuen's players while they kept passing the ball. In the second half, Outei Tsukinomiya executed Grid Omega when Nosaka Yuuma ordered them and they badly injured Seishou Gakuen's players, causing their coach, Kudou Michiya, to forfeit the match for the safety of his players. Orio and his teammates later watched the match between Inakuni Raimon and Outei Tsukinomiya and they were happy when Inakuni Raimon managed to win from Outei Tsukinomiya. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Orio was present at the ceremony where the members of Inazuma Japan were announced but he wasn't selected as a member. Hissatsu Anime only * ''Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle'' * ''Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars'' * ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' * * * * Gallery EL01 17.png|Orio Fuyuki's Eleven License. EP-01-022.png|EP-01-022. EP-01-023.png|EP-01-023. EP-02-014.png|EP-02-014. EPD-02-003.png|EPD-02-003. Orio AC0 C.png|Common AC Card. DB01-19.png|DB01-19. DB03-19.png|DB03-19. AS02-20.png|AS02-20. Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters